Vegeta vs Queen Beryl
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: Queen Beryl murders the Geocities website, and Vegeta enters the Negaverse and goes after her with a vengeance.


Vegeta vs. Queen Beryl

**AN: **Needless to say, Vegeta is from Dragonball Z and Beryl and her henchmen are from Sailor Moon.

This is a tribute to the recently deceased website, Geocities. It was inspired by a story I read about Vegeta being kicked out of a chat room and fighting Zarbon (the boss) as revenge. This is why I chose him as the protagonist, and as for Queen Beryl, I was writing another story about anime characters fighting each other by drawing names out of a jar, and I drew Vegeta to be fighting Queen Beryl at one point. Needless to say, Vegeta annihilated her.

* * *

Vegeta was reading the various blogs on his favorite website, Geocities. He was reading a page depicting an interview with him.

***

Meanwhile, the boss of Geocities, Mr. Kazama, was looking through the many pages, drinking a martini, when suddenly, four people came into the room. They were dressed like one of the Beatles. One had blonde hair and green eyes, one had long brown hair, one had orange hair and was female, and one had long white hair and a cape. They all moved aside, and a woman with long red hair and a boomerang in her head walked into the room.

"I am Queen Beryl, the ruler of the Negaverse!" she said. "I have come to release the Negaforce! My servants can gather a large amount of energy from humans for her if the humans expend it on their anger towards the destruction of their favorite website!"

"Do not harm Geocities!" said Mr. Kazama. "It has a wife and a child!"

"Your lame stories bore me," said Beryl. "Only the Negaverse will prevail!" She picked up a gigantic crystal spike and hurled it directly at Mr. Kazama.

***

Vegeta was in the middle of reading a page on Michael Myers from Halloween, when suddenly the Blue Screen of Death appeared.

"What is going on?" said Vegeta. He tried getting back into Geocities, but instead, a "This Page Cannot Be Displayed" page came up. An avatar in the corner depicted Queen Beryl laughing at him. "That witch! I'm going to vaporize her in the name of the Saiyan race!" Vegeta flew off toward the North Pole.

***

Several people were going insane. Some were even self-mutilating. Others were punching brick walls in anger. Jedite collected energy with satisfaction.

"This is perfect! With this amount of energy, the Negaforce will be released in no time!" he said.

Once all the people collapsed from loss of energy, Jedite returned to the Negaverse.

"Queen Beryl! I have some energy for you!" said Jedite.

"You have done well, Jedite!" said Queen Beryl. "Now I must take this energy to the Negaforce! A few more of these and she will be free to take over the world!"

Beryl walked away. Suddenly, Vegeta appeared.

"Who are you?" said Jedite.

"I am one of the many people you ticked off," said Vegeta. "But you messed with the wrong prince of Saiyans! I am Prince Vegeta!"

"I'm not afraid of some wimp like you!" said Jedite. "Morga! Fro! Derela! Ramwoir! Garoben! Kigaan! Dream Dolly! _Hurt_ him!"

Seven Negamonsters rushed at Vegeta and attacked him. Vegeta flew into the air to avoid it. He turned Super Saiyan and shot a Big Bang attack that vaporized them all. Dream Dolly's head went flying over to Jedite's feet before it crumbled into ash.

"You'll need me for this one, Jedite," said Titus.

"If we weren't against an enemy that could _hurt_ seven Negamonsters in one shot, then I wouldn't even consider it!" said Jedite.

"This is getting ridiculous," said Vegeta. "Would it KILL you to use the word KILL for once? In Season 3 of Dragonball Z - that's Episodes 168-276 done in Ocean, up until Gotenks's first episode they are afraid of using the word "kill," replacing it with "hurt" instead. From now on, we use the word "Kill", and stop using "hurt" as a substitute.

Titus shot a powerful beam of water at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged, and Jedite shot a bolt of lightning at him. Vegeta blocked it easily. "Even if you had a million jets to run me over you wouldn't be able to hurt me. And I'm not using hurt as a substitute for kill." He grabbed Titus and Jedite's heads and smashed them against each other. Both fell to the ground lifeless.

Neflite, Zoycite, and Malachite stepped forward. "Neflite, you will have to work with us to defeat this Saiyan!" Malachite knew Neflite and Zoycite hated each other.

"I've got this one on my own!" said Neflite. "Tensie! Petasos! Black Widow! Kyameran! Jumo! Leo the Lion! Gemini Warriors! Hurt... I mean kill Vegeta!"

Eight Negamonsters appeared. One of them resembled a lion, one resembled a doll, and two looked similar to each other, one red, and one blue, and with their tails wrapped around each other. Vegeta rushed at the Negamonsters and, with a series of punches and kicks, disposed of Tensie, Petasos, Black Widow, Kyameran, and Jumo. Leo the Lion charged at Vegeta, but Vegeta fired a Galick Gun blast that vaporized him.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" said Neflite. "NO ONE CAN KILL HIM!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!" said the red Gemini Warrior.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" said the blue Gemini Warrior.

Vegeta jumped out of the way of the attacks and ripped off the red Gemini Warrior's tail. He shoved the blue Gemini Warrior and knocked her down. He elbowed the red Gemini Warrior in the face, killing her instantly. He then killed the blue Gemini Warrior with a quick energy blast. Neflite rushed at Vegeta with a sword in his hand, but Vegeta grabbed his arm, broke it, and then grabbed the sword out of his hand. He then stabbed Neflite in the heart, and Neflite fell to the ground dead.

"Yasha! Housenka! Grape! Suzuran! Get him!" said Zoycite. Four Negamonsters appeared. Vegeta used an explosive wave that knocked all four Negamonsters to the ground, dead.

"Zoy!" said Zoycite, while Malachite threw an energy blade. Vegeta dodged both attacks and shot an energy blast at Zoycite! Zoycite had no time to react. The energy wave hit her and vaporized her.

"ZOYCITE! NO!" said Malachite. He threw more energy blades at Vegeta. Vegeta caught them and threw them at Malachite. All four of them pierced Malachite. He groaned in pain and said "Zoycite! It's me! I'll be coming to join you real soon Zoycite! Do you hear me?" He then dissolved into nothingness.

The other Negamonsters gasped in terror. Vegeta shot a Big Bang to destroy them all and ran off in the direction Queen Beryl walked. He arrived in a room and saw Beryl kneeling before a giant orange orb with dark purple energy in the middle. The orb talked in an eerie female voice, and Vegeta knew she must be the Negaforce.

"Well done, Beryl! Now, steal energy from another city next!"

Beryl turned around and saw Vegeta. "Who are you?" she said.

"I am Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans! You will pay for shutting down Geocities and hurting... I mean killing Mr. Kazama!"

"You get the same as him!" said Beryl, and she threw a crystal spike at Vegeta. Vegeta shot a Final Flash that penetrated the spike easily and hit Beryl, reducing her to nothing but dust. Vegeta then shot a Big Bang attack at the Negaforce, completely destroying her.

***

Vegeta returned home to see Trunks on the computer.

"Trunks!" said Vegeta. "Is Geocities back online?"

"No," said Trunks sadly. "The Queen Beryl avatar has disappeared, but killing her didn't automatically bring Geocities back to life."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" said Vegeta. "THE DOOM AND GLOOM GIRLS KILLED THE SAILOR SCOUTS, AND THEY ALL CAME BACK WHEN BERYL WAS KILLED IN THE SHOW!"

"I thought she was banished back to the Negaverse," said Trunks.

"Inside the Negaverse?" said Vegeta. "They can't pretend that she survived. She was nearly reduced to a skeleton as she was disintegrated. Besides, Artemis said she was completely destroyed."

"Do you think we've broken the fourth wall enough?" said Trunks.

"No," said Vegeta. "I killed Queen Beryl and avenged Geocities' death."

"Good news," said Bulma. "Bow to the Prince has its own website now! The blogs about you still exist!"

"Excellent!" said Vegeta. He clicked on the blog "Vegeta's Ego."

THE END

* * *

This fanfic is lovingly dedicated to the memory of Geocities. We will miss you.

Btw, those are the actual names of the Negamonsters Jedite, Neflite, and Zoycite send in Sailor Moon.


End file.
